Lost Son of Hades
by miguel9067
Summary: Occurs after the events of Heroes of Olympus: the school year settled in for Percy until a new student arrived at Goode
1. Chapter 1

Lost Son of Hades 

**Percy**

It was just another day at Goode High School, Dr. Boring was off on another rant about how amazing Shakespeare was, Percy could hear the low hum of the fluorescent lights; and the monsters outside the window.

Wait. Monsters?

He looked outside again, and it wasn't just his imagination. Right there at Percy's high school was a sphinx. He quickly excused himself from the lecture with the usual, "I'm not feeling so good need to bathroom!" and ran outside. He could hear the sphinx talking to some of the elementary schoolers while walking farther and farther away from the playground. 

"…oh you liked that riddle Sarah? How about this one, as I was going to…" 

"Yay! Yay! Talking kitty!" the little girl, who must've been named Sarah, interrupted. 

"Now, now little one you must not interrupt me when im…ah!" The sphinx was interrupted, yet again and ever so stylishly by Percy putting himself and Riptide between the monster and the kids.

"Hey Sarah, you guys got very far from the playground you should hurry back before the teachers find out."

"R-Really? Oh! Ok…"

"don't worry I won't tell," and with that the kids were running back to the monkey bars and Percy had a chance to properly size up the sphinx. As he focused solely on the task at hand, he realized he might be in trouble. This sphinx was bigger than the one he had faced in the Labyrinth, just skinnier like it was…

"You were going to eat them! They're just kids!"

"oh don't act so surprised its hard to find meals these days Perseus Jackson. However it seems a rather deluxe meal just took their place." It let her eyes roam all over his body so much that Annabeth would have gladly ripped them out. So Percy did the natural thing, he charged.

The sphinx just laughed at his foolish move and quickly swiped at him with her claws, but Percy just leaned just out of reach and cut her front leg with his blade. The monster made another slash at him with her other paw, simultaneously protecting her now bleeding other one. But this did one more thing as well, cross her front legs.

Seizing this opportunity, Percy lunged to one side causing the sphinx to trip up for a second, which was enough time for him to dig Riptide deep into her back causing her to explode into dust. Of course he had to have worn his only dry clean only shirt that day. It was a dark blue button up that wasn't really his style but his girlfriend got for him and he was seeing her after school later after school. He realized he was supposed to be in the bathroom just as the final bell rang for school to be out. He sprinted towards the high school building to catch his stepfather Paul, to catch a ride home.

Percy cursed in Greek a little louder than usual, so when he got in the car he expected Paul to scold him again.

"Percy you can't run in front of my car like that I almost hit you, c'mon man your mother would kill m….is that monster dust…?"

"Yep.."

"alright you get a pass, but only if you tell me details."

"Promise not to tell mom?" 

"Our secret."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She Sees Through Facades, the Mist, and Excuses

 **Percy**

After a quick run to the dry cleaners, and almost getting pulled over, they managed to make it back to the apartment 10 minutes late.

"What happened?" his mom, Sally, asked them upon their arrival.

"Nothing mom, we just ran into some traffic on our way home." Percy responded a little too quickly.

"Really sweetie, its nothing to worry about we're fine see?" Paul said while spinning to show her they were okay.

"Mhmm, Percy. Truth. Now."

"Just a little monster trouble at school I needed to clean my shirt before Annabeth got here and.." he was cut off by the pair of gray eyes cutting into him from behind his mother.

"And what, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. Percy swallowed back the words he was going to say, since he had already forgotten them. Even in just her orange camp t-shirt, and blue jeans she managed to take his breath away.

"Wouldn't you like to know, wise-girl." He responded.

"I swear to the gods Percy, if you ruined that shirt with monster grime…"

"No no, it's all clean now see?" he put his hands up.

"Now? I guess that's better than nothing," she said looking down. Percy could clearly see something was wrong, her face said 'hey I'm fine' but her eyes betrayed the brain that was working at 1,000,000 miles an hour.

"Annabeth what's going on…"

"Percy you and her need to have this conversation alone, it's quite a predicament." His mother said as she was dragging Paul away. Percy pulled his girlfriend into the kitchen where they could have a little more privacy.

"It's camp. Grover is saying he's smelling something." She finally said.

"Oh? But he's always smelling something, probably nothing wise-girl. You really had me going.."

"He said it smells like death."

"Well Nico is staying at camp so maybe it's just that, plus Hazel and…"

"No like more than usual now, enough to warrant him to go searching for whatever it is."

"Ok? So why couldn't he just call? It's almost like Leo made these awesome cellphones for half-bloods." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Anyway, he asked if you could keep an eye out just in case. Now I believe you owe me a date."

 **Time skip to the next day, Percy is in school**

"Hey Percy, what's up?" and in 4 words she ruined his day. It's not like he wasn't used to it. In fact after his dip in the Styx, he knew he was getting more muscular; but he was getting tired of no one believing he had a girlfriend since she didn't go to his school. As a result, some of the girls took it upon themselves to shamelessly flirt with him.

Lindsey was by no means ugly, she was actually very pretty. Her strait black hair that went down to her lower back contrasted nicely with her pale skin, and her green gold eyes that had a hard time focusing on one thing was almost cute. However she always tried to steal him from Annabeth no matter how many times he told her he has a girlfriend. That was not ok.

"Hey Lindsey, nothing really getting ready for homeroom." He sighed, he didn't really want to talk to her, but if he ignored her she would get loud and his head hurt.

"Yeah? You make all those books look so light, I'd struggle for sure!" He caught her eyes on his arm which was holding 3 textbooks.

"Really? You should see how many books Annabeth carries normally, plus the ones in her backpack."

"Per-Per! I asked you not to mention _her_. Besides some of the girls and I were talking and everyone agrees a photo isn't enough proof you actually have a girlfriend. I know you think I'm cute, I see you stare sometimes. So drop to act and we can get to know each other…better." Now she was getting on his nerves, especially when he noticed her lightly touching his arm. Percy never meant to stare at her like that, he would just start daydreaming about camp and Annabeth, and Lindsey would put herself in his line of sight. He pulled away sharply and closed his locker.

"I told you not to call me that Lindsey, and I'm sorry but my girlfriend is still way hotter than you." He turned and started walking towards homeroom. He didn't mean for that comment to sound so venomous, but she was getting annoying.

When he walked into class, he noticed a new face. The boy caught him staring.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"No sorry you just look like someone I know" Percy responded. This kid look almost exactly like Nico: Black t-shirt under a black jacket, faded black jeans. However his black hair was wavy and shoulder length. His jaw line slightly more defined, and his muscles, much like Nico's, were compacted, but slightly larger. (which isn't saying much, he thought.) His backpack was being weighed down on the back of his seat like it was holding something more than textbooks. Percy's adrenaline was pumping now, something felt off about this guy.

When the bell rang he snapped out of it and sat at his seat.

"Now class I see you all noticed our new student. Stand and introduce yourself." The new kid stood up and everybody was looking at him muttering already.

"Emo…he's kinda hot…..all black? Its like 70 degrees out…whats in his backpack…"

"Hey, my name is Shay." His deeper voice was almost a whisper like he didn't want to talk to anyone, but deep enough that everyone in the room heard him. At this point you could hear a pin drop.

"Tell us something about yourself Shay," said the teacher.

"Uh….I like the color black?" With that obvious statement he sat down acting like the matter was settled and he wouldn't talk again for a few more years. Something still felt wrong to Percy, he couldn't place it. This guy had to be the same age as Percy he couldn't be a demigod. Plus all black? He looked like he could be Nico's older brother but that didn't make any sense. The Big 3 made a pact to not have any more kids.

'What the hell is going on,' Percy screamed in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger warning, and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

 **Shay**

'Seriously it's like pretty boy seen a ghost or something,' Shay thought to himself, 'Well that would make 2 of us.' Shay looked around the classroom, a few of the girls were looking at him. He awkwardly turned away. He didn't think he was cute at all, but apparently girls were digging the weird in between athletic and skinny types. It wasn't like he worked out or anything, but he barely ate anymore, and the constant 'schizo-whatever' had him fighting all the time. Just illusions they told him, they weren't real. He almost believed it until one of those illusions gave him the long scar on his back from his left shoulder to his right hip. That's when it dawned on him.

Locker room, gym, he was screwed, and the bell just rang.

He walked around the halls earbuds blaring Green Day. A few times a girl would approach him saying something but he wasn't in the mood to talk, his mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out how to hide that scar. He cursed his father. If he never abandoned him he would be ok, mom wouldn't have died in that plane crash, and the foster system wouldn't have moved him from Louisiana to New York. He wouldn't have gotten into that fight with his foster mom, Valerie, and he wouldn't have stormed off, and he would never have ran into that goat, robot, vampire thing that cut him so badly. Oh well, at least Sarah was a cute little sister. Even at 8 years old she made him smile, it was good to at least have her as family. Though he always caught himself in between her and..well _something._ Last week it was this weird one-eyed guy, the other day it was some 4 headed small dragon thing that wouldn't go down. The thing sprouted 2 more heads every time he chopped one off, he finally put it down with some running and a wood chipper; but it was like that little girl was a monster magnet.

Shay snapped out of his little world by the bell, luckily he had made it to the gym. He strolled into the back of the locker room where he proceeded to change, back to the wall. This way he could hide his scar and keep an eye out. He noticed that Percy kid also had a few scars but no one was paying him too much attention.

"Hey Shay! What are you doing over there, this locker here isn't taken come on!" some blonde guy wrapped an arm around Shay's shoulders steering him away from his locker.

"Dude come on, I was perfectly ok back there." Shay said as he turned his head to see the other boys going through his stuff. "Hey!" he screamed struggling to break free of big, not-so-tall, and jocky. The other boys gasped back in shock. Probably noticing the scar, so Shay threw a shirt on, locked his locker and ran out the gym. If the other boys saw that thing in his backpack, that would be a problem. He heard that someone got arrested for a pocket knife in school, what would they do to a kid with a scythe that unfolded to 6 feet tall with a 4 foot blade? He didn't want to find out, but he needed that thing to fight off the monsters that he always ran into. No one else seemed to notice them, people must be really stupid.

 **Percy**

Was that Percy's imagination or did the new kid just….no that's impossible, only Hades' kids could do that. He shook his head, something was wrong but he didn't want detention for being late so he went to join his gym class.

After attendance and the same introduction from Shay about his fondness to the color black, Coach announced that they would be playing dodgeball, and assigned the teams. Just his luck, he got stuck with the new kid and Lindsey who always rolled her shorts trying to show off.

"Per-Per! We're on the same team!" she came running up to him. Gods, why couldn't she wear normal gym clothes like everyone else. Short shorts and a cut up t-shirt that was so far out of the schools dress code Aphrodite would be impressed.

The coach blew his whistle and all Hades broke loose. Balls everywhere, people running like their lives depended on it. Percy chuckled at the thought, 'if only they knew.' Percy rolled to one side and threw his ball, nailing some poor kid in the chest. High School rules, no head shots. He glanced over just in time to see Lindsey get pegged right in her gut, she went down hard. To his other side he saw the new kid moving around so expertly he could almost believe his life depended on it.

Upon looking up he saw a red rubber ball and then did one of the many things he swore not to do. He jumped and twirled in midair catching the ball and returning fire, eliminating the original thrower. Why Annabeth made him take a gymnastics class with her he'll never know, but at least it came in handy sometimes. He was starting to believe they had a chance when he heard the little kids scream.

At Goode, the school buildings all shared one gym, so different age groups would conduct gym in different rooms. At this time, the elementary school was on the other side, and he almost recognized that voice. Percy looked around, all accounted for except new guy. He bolted for the other side of the gym where he saw the craziest thing.

Shay, in black sweatpants and a faded black gym shirt, holding a massive scythe, fighting a Laistrygonian giant. Little Sarah was screaming, "Get him big bwother!" and the only thing Percy could think of was, 'Wow, new guy is good at fighting Canadians.'


	4. Chapter 4

Again, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 4

 **Percy**

He shook his head recovering from the shock of seeing a 17 year old gothic kid wielding a 6 foot tall scythe with a 4 foot crescent-ish blade. Upon closer examination, Shay was doing ok, he had to have had training. And there were only 2 giants, so it shouldn't be too hard.

Then the second giant nailed Shay in the back and sent him into a padded wall. Percy hated when he did that, jinxing everything all the time. He drew riptide and charged.

"Hey! You're ugly enough to be Joe-Bob's brother!" The giant turned around face beating red with either embarrassment or anger.

"You dare speak my cousin's name!"

"Well actually…you see, I was the one who dared to kill him, but that's okay, looks like along with ugliness, dying seems to run in the family too." Percy ran into the fight slashing at the giant's ankles while dodging rage fists. Shay finally got up a little shaken and rejoined the fight with the other Laistrygonian.

Percy dug Riptide deep into the giant's right calf and cut his Achilles tendon causing the monster to fall on its big ugly mug right before he dug the tip of his sword into the monster's throat causing it to melt into monster gunk.

"Gods, why do they always turn to that when they die?" Percy asked rhetorically. He looked over to see how Shay was doing with his giant. Just in time too, because the monster had Shay in his hands but luckily his scythe was pretty big and he had managed to stab the giant in the hand. Percy started to run to join the fight but was too far away. Shay used the scythe like a parkour prop, grabbing onto parts of the giant to fling himself around. Did he go to the same gymnastic class? Until finally the strangest thing happened.

The monster hit Shay again but this time, instead of being sent into the wall, Shay melted into the shadow of the giant, and reappeared on his back digging his scythe into it. Then melted again, appearing under the giant this time and slicing the back of its knees.

"No! It'll fall on you! You'll be crushed!" Percy screamed, Shay must not have been as experienced as he originally though, but he simply melted into the shadows again appearing on the giant's chest once it hit the ground; he dug the blade of his weapon into the monster's neck.

"You EVER try to hurt her again, I will not be as quick with you," and with those words he slit the monster's throat and it too melted into monster dust. Shay ran over to Sarah inspecting her weirdly.

"Shay ha-ha that tickles!"

"I know Sarah, but I need to make sure you're okay." He checked her arms, legs head.

"Hey mister I never got your name, you didn't tell anyone about before right?" She said finally noticing Percy walking up.

"Don't worry Sarah no one knows. Now looks like your brother and I…" Percy was interrupted by Shay's scythe being pointed at him.

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" Shay asked.

"Percy Jackson, demigod, and to figure out why you use a scythe of all weapons."

"Later, teachers. You remember what to say right Sarah?" Shay turned to his little sister.

"Sure do! It's a theatre prop and we were acting out a play for a theatre club at home!" she responded, a little too rehearsed, but the teachers bought it for some reason and the scythe collapsed and was put back into his backpack. The Mist had to have been working in overtime for that one.

 **Shay**

During lunch, Percy managed to find him and sit with him at his table. Seriously this guy was attractive enough, seemed popular, why did he have to invade the privacy of his table? Plus he asked a lot of questions.

"Why a scythe?"

"I don't know it seemed cool."

"Roman or Greek?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you train?"

"YouTube, anime, and experience?"

"Who is your parent?" That one hurt. His mother was dead, father was somewhere out there without him. Finally he spoke up.

"I'm a foster kid, Sarah is my foster little sister, and I live with foster parents."

"No man, godly parent." Percy said like it was obvious.

"You some kind of religious type?"

"Yeah, you could say that, but if you could see those giants through the Mist you have to be a demigod, especially with fighting skills like that, and the shadow travelling."

"Shadow what?"

"Shadow travelling the thing you do with the teleportation thing, but I never seen it done in such close range so many times. Well I guess that means you're one of Hades kids…"

"Dude what are you talking about?"

"What are you doing after school?"

"Making sure Sarah makes it home safe, she's like a monster magnet," Shay said.

"You're telling me man, the other day there was a sphinx and…well we can talk about it on our way to camp."

"Camp?"

Percy smiled, "Camp Half-Blood, everyone is gonna freak when they find out there's _another_ Hades kid."

Author note: Hey guys, let me know how you like the story so far, open to critiques as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I STILL don't own PJO or HOO

Lost Son of Hades

Chapter 5

Oh my God…gods…Gods…?

 **Shay**

To his annoyance, Percy managed to find him on their way out of school. He was waiting for Sarah when he ran up to him.

"Yo! Glad I found you," Percy said.

"Yeah…me to," was his response.

"Shaaaaay!" yelled little Sarah with delight running into her brother's arms.

"Hey there Sarah, ready to go home?" he asked

"Mhmm!" she smiled. There it was, the reason he stayed at this foster home, that smile of hers that urged him to protect her. The one that stopped him from running away again. He was snapped out of his blissful daze by Percy.

"Sarah is it ok if I tell shay here about what happened?" asked Percy.

"Sure," she replied. With that Percy described the encounter with the sphinx as they all walked back to Shay and Sarah's house.

"Dude its huge."

"I know"

"Like bigger than your average.."

"Percy!"

"What I meant the house?

"Oh my God."

"Gods," Percy corrected.

"What?"

"It's plural, gods."

"Like capital 'G' still? Or…"

"No no, lower case but don't let Apollo here you say that or you'll be rhyming for at least a few weeks."

"You mean like the Greek god myth gods?"

"Sort of, but they aren't myths, hell your dad is one of them." Shay paled. His father? The one that ran out on him?

"My father is seriously an asshole."

"I agree with you there man."

"You know my father?" Shay asked in confusion.

"I do, and I know your half-brother and half-sister too, they're really cool. Plus your half-brother is a lot like you, with the whole not goth I like black thing; but your dad? Total ass." Ok, Shay thought, Percy wasn't too bad, but if he really knew his father….

 **Percy**

The three walked inside the small one level house. It was white with a driveway and a front porch. A green Honda CRV sat in the driveway of the ¼ acre lot. After a brief introduction to Valerie, Shay's foster mom, he learned 2 things: 1, Valerie could cook almost as well as his mother, and 2, this family had 2 cars.

After a while he and Shay sat down at the coffee table while Percy described camp and a few of his not so world at stake adventures.

"…and you have to meet my friends too, just a heads up in that specific friend group, the girls are all taken, unless, I mean, you know… you're not into girls, and I mean that ok, because Nico is gay too, like none of us judge at all and…no offense.."

"Relax, it's cool, I'm strait, and you won't have to worry about your girlfriends, I'm not really…a people person," Shay cut him off, "Besides I doubt I'll fit in with you guys anyway."

"Nico used to think the same way, but dude there's me, a smart blonde, a blonde superman, a Hispanic mechanic but he's currently MIA, a muscular Asian shapeshifter, a daughter of Aphrodite who would rather cut her own hair to make herself look less attractive, a satyr, red head urban artsy oracle, a short horse rider….long story short, I promise you'll fit in just fine."

Just then, an Iris-message opened up revealing Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Jason.

"Percy! We need you to get to camp now, somethings happened." Then, before he could respond it cut out.

"What the hell was that?" Shay asked like a 2 year old trying to figure out a cellphone.

"That would be an iris message, basically like video chat but way cooler, anyway, we need to get you to camp."

"But what about Sarah? I told you she's like a mon.."

"No not her, you're the magnet, you're a child of Hades, your demigod aura is strong, I guarantee they'll be fine besides that sounded urgent."

Author note: hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, had writers block, please let me know how this chapter went, also, thinking about adding some high school and the 7 interactions, let me know if that's something you'd like!


	6. Author note

Sorry guys i know i haven't updated in a while, just having some major writers block, ideas would be helpful!


End file.
